Not broken,just bent: Choosing life
by littleblondgirl
Summary: When the fate redesigns itself, many are gifted with a future they no longer even dared to dream of. But a chance of new beginning has a price,and for some it is abandoning everything and everyone they used to hold dear. And even then the darkness may still catch them... AU from Robert s Rebellion


**Author´s note: **I own nothing but my OC´s and changes from the canon.

NB! Both Rhaenys and Renly are older than in canon, being 6 years old. Viserys is 8. Rhaenys was taken to Dragonstone with Rhaella and Viserys, unfortunately Rhaella still died.

The first chapter is the shortest.

**Rhaenys I**

„_**Spiders are delicious,"**_whispers Balerion in her head. „_**Just give it a try,humans don´t know what they are missing."**_She holds the still twitching creature on her palm. It´s been half a day since she ate something,their food supplies are running out and ser Darry insists that the wetnurse should get the best parts since she´s got a baby to feed. „_**A perfect,silver-haired and purple-eyed Targaryen girl,the one you´ll never be,"**_adds Viserys. He doesn´t have to say it out loud,she has known it ever since she first laid her eyes on Daenerys Stormborn…no,even before,when Aegon was born looking nothing like her. „_**A disapointment**_,"had hissed her grandfather and announced that she´ll be married off to Renly Baratheon when she comes to an age. „_**I won´t have her tainting our bloodline."**_Just because she was born with black hair and brown eyes. _I hope that the baby lady Lyanna had has black hair too,then I won´t be the only disappointment anymore._

Renly didn´t care about the colour of her hair and eyes-he used to call her pretty and tell everyone that she is his best friend. _I would much rather marry him than Viserys who is so mean and does nothing but scolds me. _But that was before…

Suddenly,her prey is slapped from her hand. Viserys is standing in front of her,his purple eyes narrowed in utter disgust. „Dragons don´t eat spiders! Gods,you´re as stupid as that furry beast of yours! Mother should have listened to father and left you in King´s Landing!"

„Balerion is not stupid! He told me that spiders are delicious!"

„He is a _cat_! Cat´s don´tell people what to do!"

„He talks to _me_! Sometimes I even dream that I am Balerion…"

„You are a dragon,not a cat! Stop that nonsense or I´ll hit you!"

„I hate you! I wish it was Renly here with me instead!"

„Again with the sweet Renly with flowers in his hair,who looks more like a girl than you do!" Viserys laughs,forcing Rhaenys to back away in terror,since for a moment he looks so much like his father. _Only the claws and wildfire are missing. _„Better forget about him since you´ll never see him again! Baratheons are our enemies and when I´ll grow up,I´ll kill them all while you watch!"

Rhaenys feels the tears coming up. „No,you can´t,I won´t let you… Renly is good,he´s my friend…" _One day Viserys will see that I am right,I promise…_

„Our whole family is dead because of his brother and you want me to spare him? Father was right,you´re a traitor just like your mother. It´s a good thing that she is dead,now she can´t corrupt you any longer."

„Your father was an evil man."

„My father was _a king_ and I am his rightful heir! You should call me _„Your Grace"or _I´ll have you whipped for your rudeness!"

„No´you aren´t! Aegon may be still alive and we don´t know what happened to the baby of lady Lyanna…even _I_ have a greater right to rule than you!"

Viserys tries to slap her,but she dodges the strike. „I forbid you to even think about stealing my crown! No one needs you here-as soon as I´ll get a chance,I´ll marry you off to some old fat lord with an army. He can cut off your tongue if won´t shut up…maybe I´ll even do it myself."

Rhaenys just shrugs,having heard that threat for too many times to be frightened by it any longer. Something else has caught her attention-a lone boat nearing to the shore. It is too far to recognise the invaders,but something tells her that they don´t mean any harm. _Perhaps there is still some hope left for us…_

**Please rewiew!**


End file.
